1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of quilting and to the art of xe2x80x9cfree-motionxe2x80x9d quilting. More particularly, this invention is a device for holding and supporting a quilt on a small surface during the free-motion quilting operation as well as the process of using the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A xe2x80x9cquiltxe2x80x9d is defined in the dictionary as xe2x80x9ca bedcover of two layers of cloth filled with down, cotton, wool, etc. and stitched together in lines or patterns to keep the filling in placexe2x80x9d. The act of xe2x80x9cquiltingxe2x80x9d is defined in the same dictionary as xe2x80x9cthe act or process of making quiltsxe2x80x9d, while a xe2x80x9cquilting bee or partyxe2x80x9d is defined as xe2x80x9ca social gathering of women at which, they work together sewing quiltsxe2x80x9d. Taking all of these definitions together and adding a xe2x80x9cfree-armxe2x80x9d sewing machine for each participant produces the art of xe2x80x9cfree-motionxe2x80x9d quilting. Free-motion quilting is the use of a free-arm portable sewing machine to stitch together the lines or patterns necessary to keep the filling in place in the quilt as opposed to quilting using a large industrial machine or doing it by hand. As quilts are large in size (i.e., bedcovers) they tend to use much floor space during the quilting operation. This floor space usage may become a problem at a quilting bee or in a quilting class where the participants may be forced to greatly separate themselves from each other to allow enough floor space between them to handle each partially constructed quilt.
Sewing machines come in various sizes and shapes. Generally speaking, a sewing machine has a mechanically driven reciprocating needle used for sewing and stitching. The reciprocating needle is positioned over a surface where the work piece of the quilt material is located and reciprocates to drive a needle, carrying thread, up and down through the work piece to develop lines of sewing and stitches to hold the various layers together. Some sewing machines occupy large work areas over which the work piece, such as a quilt can be totally unrolled and laid open for processing. However, over the years, the portable sewing machine has become a favorite in many homes because of its compactness and the ease in which it can be folded (usually in its own carrying case) and carried to someone""s house.
The portable sewing machine is identified by its compactness and its xe2x80x9cfree-armxe2x80x9d which is an arm of the machine extending horizontally, from the needle-driving power source, above the base of the machine to create a space below the arm in which the work piece can be gathered when not in use. By using a portable sewing machine, it is possible for numerous persons to get together in a close, social gathering and work individually on their own work pieces, such as to make their own specific quilt, while conversing together exchanging ideas and gossip. While the portable sewing machine has remained compact over the years, the quilt has grown from a xe2x80x9cregularxe2x80x9d bed-size cover to a xe2x80x9cqueen-sizexe2x80x9d cover, to a xe2x80x9cking-sizexe2x80x9d cover, to a xe2x80x9csuper-sizexe2x80x9d (called the xe2x80x9cCaliforniaxe2x80x9d king-size) bed cover. Each of the quilts for these beds is very large and becomes a burden for many people who work on them at quilting bees.
The prior art has not paid much attention to this area of sewing. A patent was issued to Prather and Keim in 1905 (U.S. Pat. No. 804,501) disclosing a wire cloth holder and measuring device. A patent to E. T. Flemister was issued in 1909 (U.S. Pat. No. 923,255) showing a cloth bolt holder where a bolt of cloth is inserted into a loose arrangement of arcuate-shaped ribs to hold the bolt and allow some of it to be unwound for use and rewound for storage using the same ribs. In 1914 a patent was issued to J. A. Morrell (U.S. Pat. No. 1,104,697) disclosing a cotton lap roll truck including a pair of centralized support arms extending upward from support wheels to a roll tray wherein a roll of material is disposed for later use in various processes. In 1933 a patent was issued to J. G. Bentley et al (U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,076) that discloses a wider base and a roll tray separated into spaced-apart shorter roll trays. And, in 1944, a patent was issued to C. S. McCann (U.S. Des. Pat. No. 139,553) showing an ornamental design for a three-sided dolly. None of these patents concerned the need to make two rolls, in spaced-apart arrangement, to create a wrinkle-free zone therebetween for operation by a portable sewing machine to make stitching and sewing of quilts.
This invention is a device for compactly holding a broad-area quilt, during the sewing phase of the quilt-making operation, that includes a three-sided planar frame adapted to enter into close juxtaposition or nesting with the free arm of a common portable sewing machine. Spiral-shaped quilt-holding straps extend from each terminal end of each side member of the device for holding opposed, curled portions of the quilt apart from each other in a rolled-up configuration while another part of the quilt is being operated on by the sewing machine. This creates a wrinkle-free. planar work area of the quilt, preferably with height adjustment, attached to the underside of the frame, to support the frame for easy maneuvering over a small support surface, such as a card table top. This allows the sewing machine to be operated on a small portion of a quilt without interference from the rest of the quilt and allow the participants to be positioned close together for social interacting.
The frame is preferably made of wood and is rugged and light weight for easy handling by women and others. The adjustable rollers, under the frame, are necessary because various makes of portable sewing machines have their free-arm at different heights above their base and it is desired to have the center area or work area of the quilt supported on the frame at a level not too different from that of the work area of the machine""s free-arm.
Accordingly, the main object of this invention is a quilt holder for use in free-motion quilting that confines the work area to a small space to allow more than one person to work in close harmony on their individual projects.